Can t I ever dream
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Una mañana normal para Kallen al principio, pero un suceso inesperado, logrará que su vida cambie por completo, lo cual tendrá que afrontar. (SongFic)


**HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS/AS, ANTE TODO PERDONEN MI TARDANZA**

**POR ACTUALIZAR, ESTUVE BASTANTE OCUPADA Y ESO, YA SABEN EXÁMENES Y TODO ESE **

**PARIPÉ.**

**BIEN HE DE DECIR QUE EL FIC QUE TENGO POR ACTUALIZAR **

**(Las 17 piezas del refrán)**

**ESTARÁ SU PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LISTO EN UNOS DÍAS Y EN CUANTO LO TENGA LO SUBIRÉ.**

**Este fic está basado en una canción que me gusta bastante**

**(Can´t I even dream) es un fandub de RanitaConejito en youtube, por si os interesa. **

**BIEN, PUES EMPECÉMOS**

_**Can´t I even dream**_

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, todas estas personas se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, entre ellas una chica de cabellos fucsias empujaba a la multitud haciéndose camino. Ella era una chica delgada, con rasgos finos, llevaba un uniforme de escuela y por lo que parecía llevaba bastante prisa. Esta chica se paró en un semáforo esperando que este se pusiera en verde. De pronto esta chica de cabellos fucsias oye su nombre y voltea a ver quien la llamaba.

Corriendo hacia ella, otra chica, esta rubia y de ojos azules que portaba el mismo uniforme que ella.

-¡Kallen!- La chica rubia se puso al lado de su compañera y sonrió.

-Ah, hola Milly, ¿que tal tu mañana?- Kallen, sonrió también.

-Ah, bien como siempre jej... ¿qué tal tu padre?- El rostro de la rubia cambió de uno sonriente a uno de preocupación.

-Bien, bueno... dentro de lo que cabe si, está mejor.- Ella bajó la cabeza sonriendo un poco triste. Su padre había tenido un accidente de coche, estuvo en el hospital un tiempo, y gracias a que no fue grave le dieron el alta rápido.

-Me alegro.- Milly sonrió de nuevo y le dio un abrazo a su compañera. -Ya veras como pronto está igual que antes.- La rubia dejó de abrazarla y despidiéndose se marchó corriendo.

Kallen miró su reloj de pulsera, y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era. -¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Y salió corriendo cruzando la carretera sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo no estaba en verde.

En unos instantes, la chica estaba en una camilla siendo llevada al hospital. Había sido atropellada.

_Buscándote estoy muy desesperada,_

_aunque tenga que dejar ir,_

_lo poseo._

_El viento sopla tan fuertemente,_

_mi cuerpo está,_

_con frío fatal,_

_y siento dolor._

La chica de cabellos fucsias se despertó, lo veía todo negro a su alrededor, no había nadie, estaba sola, ella intentó llamar varias veces, nadie respondía, lo intentó gritando, y seguía sin responder nadie. Se sentía confusa, perdida, dolida y sobre todo, sola.

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos agarrándose las piernas dobladas, y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Siguió sollozando varios minutos antes de que se quedara dormida.

_¿No ves que estoy aquí?_

_Solo para sufrir,_

_mi corazón está,_

_doliéndome._

**-¡La estamos perdiendo!- Los gritos de los doctores aguardaban lo peor. La chica se encontraba en una sala del hospital, en la que lo doctores y médicos intentaban que ella no muriera. **

**-¡Enfermera, páseme el desfibrilador, su corazón se a parado!- La enfermara le pasó el aparato, y el doctor hizo los posible para que su corazón siguiera latiendo, pero, fue demasiado tarde. Kallen Stadfelt, había fallecido.**

Al cabo de un rato Kallen despertó en su cama, y miró a los lados.

-¿Qué fue ese sueño tan raro?- Se preguntó ella misma, movió la cabeza a los lados y se levantó de la cama. Mientras iba bajando escuchaba a su madre llorar. Fue con ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Mamá? ¿qué te ocurre?- Ella quiso poner su mano en el hombro de su madre, pero, la atravesó. -¿Q...qué?- Su rostro se veía pálido del asombro, y volvió a intentar tocar a su madre, pero pasó lo mismo. -N...no puede ser, ¿qué es esto?

Se levantó del sofá sorprendida y vio que su madre levantaba el rostro, repleto de lágrimas, y cogía una foto suya.

-¿Por qué te has ido tan joven, Kallen?- Su madre siguió llorando, y la chica de pelo fucsia no salía de su asombro, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada. Y se asustó más al ver que había atravesado la pared. Ella gritó del pánico y dijo con miedo. -Esto significa que...¿estoy...muerta?

Pensó en todo lo que había perdido; su familia,sus amigos, sus estudios, su amor. Abrió los ojos con pánico y empezó a correr atravesando a la gente hacia la casa de su amado, Lelouch Lamperouge. Cuando llegó traspasó la puerta de la casa y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del chico. Él no estaba allí. Entonces corrió de nuevo y esta vez puso rumbo a la escuela.

-Tiene que estar allí, seguro.- Siguió corriendo y llegó a la escuela y a su aula, paró y delante de todos sus compañeros y levantó las manos agitándolas, nadie la veía. Las bajó despacio, y allí sentado en su respectiva silla estaba él, su novio y el chico de su vida, Lelouch. Se acercó al chico de cabellos negros y se puso a su lado, se agachó y pasó su mano por delante de su cara, nada, no la veía ni notaba su presencia.

_Si tropiezo al caer,_

_no me levantaré, _

_jamás._

_Estoy aquí ¿no ves?_

_Sácame ya de aquí,_

_te esperaré mi príncipe azul._

_Y me pregunto,_

_¿por qué no puedo soñar?_

_Veo la lluvia que,_

_está cayendo y finjo que,_

_demente estoy, _

_solo sonriendo._

Entendiendo que nadie podía verla, llorando salió de la escuela y caminó hacia su casa poniéndose a llover mientras tanto. Mientras caminaba y lloraba, sonreía al mismo tiempo, pero no una sonrisa feliz ni sarcástica, una sonrisa que reflejaba la tristeza de alguien, quien estaría condenado a estar solo toda la eternidad.

_¿No ves que estoy aquí?_

_Apunto de caer,_

_tan solo me aferro,_

_a tu amor._

Cuando vio a Lelouch en el aula, notó la tristeza de este por la noticia de que ella había muerto, y recordó todo el amor que se juraron un día bajo el tejado de un restaurante un día lluvioso como era este.

No hacía mas que pensar en él. Y ella misma se juró en ese momento, caminando por la calles sin mojarse con la lluvia, que jamás dejaría de amarlo, y que lo cuidaría de todo, asta que la vida de él, por su edad, se vaya yendo lentamente.

_¿Me puedes escuchar?_

_Me cansé de gritar,_

_escúchame ...ya._

_Estoy aquí ¿no ves?_

_Sácame ya de aquí,_

_te esperaré mi príncipe azul_

_Y me pregunto_

_¿por qué no puedo soñar?_

_Y me pregunto_

_¿por qué no puedo,_

_soñar?_

_..._

_**FIN**_


End file.
